La Mejor Vida
by hjpair2012
Summary: Tras recibir el AK en la ultima batarra Harry tiene un encuentro con Lily en la estacion King Cross y se entera que su vida ha sido manipulada y que tiene un alma gemela es enviado de vuelta despues de su 4o. año para arreglar las cosas. Lo logrará?


La maldición AK fue lo último que Harry escucho y el mundo se volvió negro.

Harry despertó en un lugar todo blanco pero que conservaba un parecido extraordinario a la estación 9 ¾ estaba confundido cuando empezó a escuchar lamentos y lloriqueos provenientes debajo de una banca, cuando localizo la fuente de los sonidos vio a una de las criaturas más feas que había tenido la desdicha de ver (y eso que había visto bastantes cosas raras y feas desde su ingreso al mundo mágico)

-Harry

-Harry

Escucho que una voz femenina lo llamaba.

-Mamá

-Mamá, eres tú.

- si hijo, soy yo tu mamá,

Corrieron al encuentro uno del otro y se fundieron en un abrazo con todo el amor y el deseo de demostrarse el uno al otro todo lo que se habían extrañado durante todos esos años.

"Mamá te extrañe tanto, pero cómo, dónde estamos?" Harry pregunto, "esto quiere decir que estoy muerto no es así?"

"Yo también te extrañe mi bebé" contesto Lily "y no, no estás muerto, al menos no todavía, eso depende de ti pero esos es para más adelante" Harry la miro confundido. "Estas en un lugar entre la vida y la muerte, esta es una especie de antesala que separa los dos mundos y se me ha concedido el privilegio de encontrarte aquí y hablar contigo. Tu padre quería venir pero solo se nos permitió a uno de los dos y él accedió a que viniera a verte pero con la condición que te dijera que te ama por sobre todas las cosas y que siempre estamos contigo aunque no nos puedas ver y que hemos sufrido cada vez que tu lo has hecho y que hemos querido estar junto a ti todo este tiempo para que no tuvieras que pasar todo lo que has tenido que pasas por culpa de las maquinaciones de ese viejo barba blanca manipulador."

"¿Qué dices mamá, que Dumbledore es culpable de todo lo que he sufrido?"

"si Harry todo ha sido culpa de Dumbledore y en parte de tu padre y yo por haber confiado en él y dejarnos manipular desde un principio. Escúchame hijo y pon mucha atención a lo que tengo que decirte"

"está bien mamá" Harry contesto.

"para empezar sentémonos porque esto va a ser largo" dijo Lily.

"Cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos éramos jóvenes y confiados, con deseos de que la familia que estábamos iniciando tuviera un lugar mejor y en paz para vivir por eso tu papá se unió a los aurores junto con Sirius, el pobre Remus aunque quiso hacerlo por su condición de licántropo no se le permitía y se dedico a estudiar una maestría en defensa, yo por mi parte quise aprovechar mi talento para las pociones estudiando también una maestría en ese campo. Al mismo tiempo fuimos reclutados junto con muchos otros jóvenes por Albus para formar parte de la Orden del Fenix, cosa que hicimos, decisión que lamentamos hasta el día de hoy".

"Tu papá y yo luchamos varias veces contra los mortifagos y el mismo Voldemort del cual como ya sabes escapamos en 3 ocasiones, poco tiempo después me entere que estaba embarazada de ti y fue la mejor noticia que pudimos recibir. Otra pareja de jóvenes aurores que también estaban en la orden y unos muy buenos amigos nuestros recibieron la misma noticia Alice y Frank Longbottom. Todos estábamos muy felices esperando la llegada de los 2 bebés como sabes su cumpleaños es un día de diferencia, lo que no sabes es que du nacimiento lo separan solo un par de minutos, por lo que incluso pudieron compartir la misma fecha. Pocos días después de su nacimiento Dumbledore nos dio la noticia que se había hecho una profecía en la que encajaban cualquiera los 2 de ustedes y Voldemort, el viejo nos sugirió escondernos y utilizar el encantamiento fidelio para resguardarnos"

"Tu papá y yo haciendo caso omiso a las recomendaciones y ruegos de tus abuelos hicimos caso a Dumbledore y pusimos toda nuestra confianza en él (cosa que Alice y Frank no hicieron). Dejamos la mansión Potter y todas sus protecciones y nos ocultamos en una pequeña casita en el Valle de Godric como tu bien sabes, lo que no sabes es que fue Dumbledore quien realizo el encantamiento fidelio por lo que él sabía muy bien quien fue nuestro guardián secreto. Por cierto, tu papá y Sirius fueron víctimas de encantos de compulsión tanto para desconfiar de Remus como para decidir que Peter fuera nuestro guardián"

"La profecía era falsa una de las tantas maquinaciones de Dumbledore para mantener su papel como líder de la luz, y de paso hacerse cargo de las fortunas Potter o Lombottom o de ser posible ambas".

"Si bien la parte de la entrevista de trabajo de Sibil es cierta, no se te hace extraño que esta se realizara en un pub y no en la escuela?, el viejo barba blanca dijo que lo había hecho como una deferencia a la pariente de una vieja amiga que tenía el don de la adivinación y que por eso fue él quien se traslado para realizar la entrevista, no te parece algo que el gran Albus Dumbledore con todos los cargos que ostentaba y en tiempos tan difíciles no haría? Otra cosa que dijo que él había ido porque era una noche de lluvia, pero ella no se pudo haber trasladado por flu como muy probablemente él hizo? No te parece mucha casualidad que al momento de que se dice la profecía un mortifago estuviera escuchando y que justamente lo echaran del pub en el momento justo en el que solo la parte en que señala a los posibles bebés profetizados?"

"así es hijo, Dumbledore lanzo una maldición imperius en Sibil para que dijera lo que dijo, y luego la olvido para que pareciera una profecía real. Lo mismo paso con Severus, él era un mortifago de baja calaña, un mestizo recién marcado cuyo principal valor era su talento para las pociones, un joven cuya enemistad con tu padre era bien sabida por todos los que los conocían, si bien es cierto que él escucho la falsa profecía, fue capturado por el hermano de Albus en el momento oportuno y sus recuerdos fueron alterados le aplicaron un encanto de compulsión para que le dijera a su amo lo que el viejo quería que le dijera".

"No se te hace mucha casualidad que los dos participantes en esta pequeña puesta en escena terminaran trabajando como maestros en la escuela en la que precisamente Albus es el director y que los dos carezcan de todo lo que se necesita para enseñar, una porque no tiene el talento y el otro aunque lo posee no tiene ni el deseo ni la vocación de un maestro".

"Peter era un mortifago y el viejo lo sabia pero como era su costumbre no compartió la información fue coaccionado para ir a Voldemort y rebelar nuestra ubicación".

"cuando Voldemort nos encontró y tu papá me dijo que corriera es verdad que yo le roge que me matara en tu lugar pero lo que no sabes es que yo había practicado un ritual basado en el amor de madre para que al momento de dar mi vida por la tuya te estaba brindando una protección contra la magia negra la cual se revertiría a quien la lanzo. Este ritual fue practicado por Alice y yo para nuestros hijos en presencia de Dumbledore quien fue el que lo sugirió".

"como te has dado cuenta todo esto fue con la única finalidad de engañar a Voldemort y propiciar su muerte, lo que el viejo no tenia previsto es que Sirius tuviera pensado visitarnos esa noche y que se presentara inmediatamente después de que todo sucediera y te encontrara antes que él y no pudiera reclamar el triunfo luego de una épica y ficticia batalla entre el bien y el mal en la cual por supuesto él saliera victorioso y Voldemort asesinado lamentando la muerte de la joven pareja y rescatando de la misma suerte a su pequeño hijo.

"Otra cosa que te debe llamar la atención es por qué Hagrid se presento tan rápido si se supone que estábamos en la clandestinidad y él no sabía el secreto, no me malinterpretes hijo pero Hagrid es una muy buena persona pero muy fácil de manipular y tiene una gran admiración por el viejo por eso no desconfió cuando lo mando a patrullar precisamente el pueblo donde todo sucedió".

"Sirius cegado por el dolor y la traición te entrego a Hagrid para buscar a Peter y hacerle pagar por delatarnos, esta fue otra cosa que el viejo no previo porque ya conoces la capacidad de Hagrid para guardar secretos, gracias a él es que te conoces como el niño que vivió, que toda la comunidad de magos sabia de tu cicatriz y que fuiste tú quien derroto al Voldemort por esto el viejo te guarda rencor hijo".

"lamentablemente sabes lo que paso con Sirius, su arresto, encarcelamiento y su carencia de juicio, nunca te has preguntado porque siendo el viejo el jefe del Wizengamot no promovió un juicio para Sirius, máxime sabiendo que él no era el guardián secreto, conociendo la forma de animago de Peter y reconociéndolo como la rata de los Weasley (porque él lo sabia)"

"El viejo no quería dejar cabos sueltos por lo que le dijo a Severus la dirección donde podían encontrar a los Longbottom para que se los dijera a los mortifagos que estaban buscando a su amo. El viejo es el verdadero culpable de lo que les paso a Frank y Alice, tu madrina y su esposo han pasado todos estos años como vegetales por las maldiciones de los mortifagos pero fue Albus y Severus quienes les dijeron como encontrarlos. Si hijo, Alice es tu madrina y yo soy la madrina de Neville, ustedes debieron crecer como hermanos.

"Tampoco te has puesto a pensar quien le dio el derecho de dejarte con Petunia y dictar año tras año que tenias que volver a su casa para las vacaciones, alegando la protección de unas salas de sangre que si bien fuera el caso te pudieron haber protegido de enemigos externos no lo harían de los abusos de Petunia y su familia. Pero que después del incidente del cementerio no te habrían defendido porque el cara de serpiente uso tu sangre para el ritual. Pero hijo esas salas no eran basadas en mi sacrificio y si había salas de sangre estas eran ilegales porque se alimentaban de tu magia y te mantenían débil por arte de magia y solo te protegían de amenazas externas mientras vivieras en esa casa pero solo mientras estuvieras allí, pero tu ibas a la escuela todos los días, que pasaba mientras estuvieras en Hogwats, pero que hay de todo lo que te hicieron pasar en ese lugar".

"Y por último se te dijo que estabas protegido por mi sangre que corría por las venas de Petunia, pero eso no era cierto y el viejo lo sabía porque yo fui adoptada por la familia Evans, yo en realidad soy una Negro soy la hermana menor de Bella, Andy y Cisi, fui robada por unos muggles y dejada en un orfanato cuando apenas era un bebé, de allí el odio a los muggles por la familia Negro, que si bien son una familia sangre pura nunca fueron supremacistas hasta ese incidente. Los merodeadores y yo lo descubrimos cuando Gringotts realizo las pruebas de linaje para nuestro contrato de matrimonio, pero el viejo nos borro la memoria sobre ese hecho".

Mientras su madre le relataba todo está la mente de Harry era un torbellino todo su sufrimiento, la muerte de sus padres, eran obra de no otro sino Albus Dumbledore el hombre que el consideraba una especie de abuelo y mentor, un tipo que si bien sentía cierto rencor por una serie de motivos y especialmente por tanto secreto que le guardo considero un ejemplo y una parte de su familia. Otra cosa era primo de Draco y Tonks, Bellatrix la loca que mato a su padrino y torturo a los padres de Neville era su tía.

"Hijo lo siento" dijo Lily "yo se que es mucho para procesar pero tengo que seguir el tiempo que tenemos para estar aquí es limitado y te tengo que decir todo y darte las opciones para que decidas que quieres hacer con todo esto que te he dicho y lo que estoy a punto de revelarte"

"está bien mamá es verdad que es mucho pero necesito saber todo y la verdad que es mejor saberlo de una buena vez"

"Cariño yo sé que es difícil pero también sé que lo necesitas saber y que tomaras la decisión adecuada después que te termine de decir todo" dijo Lily.

"Iniciemos por tu trato en casa de Petunia, si es cierto que ella me tenia envidia por mi magia y por tener un mejor físico que ella, ella no es mala" Harry bufo. "como te repito, ella no es una mala persona, nosotras nos criamos juntas como hermanas, claro que teníamos nuestras diferencias como todas las hermanas las que se incrementaron con mi amistad con Severus pero nosotras nos queríamos. Ella y su familia fueron hechizados para odiarte Harry, llegaron a temerle a la magia pero no a la tuya ni a la mía sino a la del viejo barba blanca que fue quien los hechizo ellos no pudieron haberlo recordado pero su subconsciente lo asocio con la magia en general. Este miedo se vio incrementado por la actuación de Hagrid y los gemelos Weasley en su hijo y tu mismo inflando a su cuñada". Harry agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

"no tienes nada de que avergonzarte hijo tu no hiciste nada malo, no tienes la culpa de nada, todo es culpa de Dumbledore"

"continuemos, porque enviar a Hagrid a entregarte tu carta el primer año y no un profesor como todos los nacidos muggles, como te dije él es una muy buena persona pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo que no es la mejor persona para introducir al mundo mágico a alguien que hasta ese momento no sabía nada de su existencia". Harry tuvo que reconocer que su madre tenía razón, es cierto que Hagrid era una de las mejores personas que conocía, carecía de lo que se necesitaba para ayudar a causar una primera buena impresión." continuando con tu primer viaje al mundo mágico, no se te hizo mucha casualidad que recogiera la piedra filosofal justamente en ese viaje y que algo tan valioso y delicado se le confiara al guardián de las llaves de una escuela?. Otra cosa a considerar porque él tenía la llave de tu bóveda de confianza"

"Harry tu debiste tomar posesión de la fortuna Potter, si Harry fortuna, eres el ultimo Potter por lo tanto como heredero tenias que tomar posesión de la fortuna al cumplir los 11 años y empezar a aprender todo lo relacionado a tu papel en el wizengamot el manejo de tu patrimonio, el cual debería estar siendo representado por tu guardián mágico el real y no el que asumió ese papel a fuerza de haber sellado nuestro testamento (no voy a decir quien es pero ya lo sabemos). Para hacerlo te tenías que entrevistar con el duende encargado de la fortuna Potter en Gringotts y reclamar tu señorío, y si hijo eres un señor, eres Lord Harry James Potter-Negro heredero de dos de las familias mágicas mas viejas, poderosas e influyentes del mundo" Esto fue un shock para Harry, él quien siempre aguanto hambre, llevo ropa usada tres tallas mas grandes que lo que debería, uso gafas remendadas con cinta adhesiva era en realidad una persona rica, poderosa e influyente no lo podía creer.

"Mamá, perdona que te interrumpa pero quieres decir que el dinero que está en mi bóveda no es todo lo que tengo y que aparte de que soy rico y un montón de cosas más soy un Lord heredero de dos viejas familias?.

"Si Harry, eso es precisamente lo que te dije". Sonrió Lily y decidió darle a su hijo un momento para asimilar todo lo que le había dicho hasta el ahora."Eres el heredero Potter por derecho de nacimiento y el heredero Negro porque cuando naciste Sirius realizo una adopción mágica porque él no puede tener hijos propios, al morir Sirius tú heredaste el señorío.

Cuando vio que Harry levanto la cabeza instándola a continuar empezó de nuevo con la historia.

"Harry hay mucha gente que esta en el bolsillo de Dumbledore y mucha de ella ha estado a tu alrededor, unos de ellos son los Weasley y aquí creo que te va a costar creer a un principio, pero no puedes confiar en Molly, Ron y Ginny" dijo Lily

"QUE" exclamo Harry poniéndose de pie "tienes que estar equivocada mamá, Ron es mi primer amigo, mi mejor amigo, Molly ha sido como una madre para mí, siempre me trato como parte de su familia, se preocupaba por mí y AMO a Ginny, ella es el amor de mi vida, como me dices que no puedo confiar en ella". Dando vueltas y gesticulando con las manos a cada palabra dicha.

"Haber hijo, cálmate, respira y déjame explicarte, siéntate por favor" Harry hizo lo que le dijo y ella continuo.

"Vamos por partes, yo se que es difícil de creer pero déjame que te explique, si" cuando recibió un asentimiento por parte de Harry continuo "Tu encuentro con los Weasley en la estación fue planeado por el viejo y Molly para que te hicieras amigo de Ron" Vio a Harry abrir mucho los ojos pero continuo con lo que estaba diciendo "cuántos hijos envió Molly a Hogwarts antes que Ron fuera a su primer año? 5 Harry 5, enviándolos durante 7 años a los 2 primeros, 5 años al 3o y 2 a los gemelos, sin contar todas las vacaciones de navidad y pascua y que ella y Arturo estudiaron en esa misma escuela y que año con año usaron la estación. La estación ha sido la misma desde que se construyo hace muchísimos años y que ellos siempre llegan por medios mágicos a acepción de las veces que te llevaron a ti por otros medios "por seguridad". Entonces, como es posible que se olvidaran del numero del andén y que dijeran que la estación estaba llena de muggles si estaban del lado muggle?

"Ron te dijo cuando llego a tu compartimiento que todos los demás estaban llenos, eso es una gran mentira ya que es un tren mágico que se ajusta para dar cabida a todos los estudiantes, dime hijo cuando lo has visto lleno en todas las veces que has viajado" Harry abrió la boca como si quería decir algo pero realmente no pudo.

"Molly creó junto con el viejo un contrato de matrimonio entre tú y su hija el día después de que tu padre y yo morimos y Sirius fue encarcelado usurpando el papel de tu guardián mágico pagando un precio por la novia de 1,000,000 de galeones pagados de la fortuna Potter y transfiriéndolo a una bóveda a nombre de Molly Prewett (apellido de soltera) cuando ese contrato no es valido porque él no es tu guardián, el valor de una novia de una casa inferior como son los Weasley no debe ser superior a los 5,000 galeones" Harry no lo podía creer.

"siguiendo con el vociferador ambulante empezó a leer los cuentos del niño que vivió a su hija desde que estaba en la cuna, lavándole el cerebro y haciéndole creer que ella seria la esposa ideal para el niño que vivió, te recuerdas de su primer encuentro en la estación, que la niña ni siquiera te podía ver a la cara directamente sin chillar y esconderse detrás de las faldas de su madre, era por eso"

"Pero entonces" interrumpió Harry "Ginny es tan victima como yo, ella me ama igual que yo a ella"

"Hijo déjame continuar por favor" dijo Lily "Es cierto que la niña fue influenciada por su madre pero tanto ella como Ron te han estado alimentando a ti y a Hermione con pociones de fidelidad dirigidas a Molly y Albus, y a partir de 5º. Año pociones de amor a ti para Ginny y a Hermione para Ron".

"Durante su 4º. Año tú invitaste a Hermione a varias citas que nunca se llevaron a cabo porque cada vez fueron olvidados por Albus incluso la habías invitado al baile de navidad del torneo maldito de los Tres Magos. Lo peor es que Ron quiere a la pobre niña únicamente como un juguete sexual y para tener algo que tu quieres por ganarle algo al niño que vivió. Y tu hijo mio realmente estas enamorado de ella como ella esta de ti porque son almas gemelas si no fuera por el viejo entrometido y la pandilla de comadrejas ya hubieran completado su vinculo".

Harry estaba confundido, enojado y frustrado en primer lugar Ron no era su amigo, Molly le estaba robando y ayudando a sus hijos a darles pociones de fidelidad y amor a él y Hermione únicamente para poder manejarlos y separarlos, que era de Hermione de quien realmente estaba enamorado y que ella le correspondía, y que eran almas gemelas. Recordó vagamente haber leído lo que eran las almas gemelas, era algo así como la pareja ideal, una bendición de los dioses, algo realmente raro pero bendecido que garantiza una vida en pareja feliz con la persona destinada, algunas almas gemelas compartían ciertas habilidades como comunicación mental y de estados de animo a través del vinculo, etc. Y Ginny, que pasa con ella, le lavaron el cerebro predisponiéndola a su papel de esposa del niño que vivió (no Harry) le ha estado dando pociones, hay algo mas?

"Mamá hay algo mas con los Weasley" pregunto Harry

"Si hijo, Albus con la ayuda de unos duendes en Gringotts ha estado trasladando dinero periódicamente de las cuentas Potter para pagar a Ron por ser tu amigo, a Ginny para mantenerla contenta y que finja ser amiga de Hermione y que este tranquila mientras logra casarse contigo, a Molly le da 50,000 galeones al año por la fabricación de las pociones y por ser fiel a él, mientras que ha realizado pagos a Severus por sus servicios, a varios funcionarios del ministerio por sobornos, a la junta de gobernadores de la escuela y a los duendes que le ayudan dentro del banco y para mantener la orden del fénix".

Harry no lo podía creer, cada vez que su madre hablaba era como si se hundía un poco mas en una pila de mentiras, manipulaciones y desilusiones. Le estaban robando, alimentando con pociones, habían orquestado toda su vida, y para colmo lo habían apartado de su alma gemela, y faltaba saber que más le tenía que decir su mamá.

"Continua mamá por favor, terminemos con esto" dijo Harry

"yo se que es difícil hijo" dijo Lily "pero tienes que saberlo todo para que puedas decidir lo que quieres hacer" vio a su hijo asentir con la cabeza y continuo "después de la muerte de Dumbledore que por cierto bien merecido se lo tenía, Molly con la ayuda de los duendes fieles al viejo elaboro un testamento a favor de su hija, en el que le dejas toda tu fortuna léase Potter y Negro en virtud del hijo que ella espera" los ojos de Harry se ampliaron y exclamo

"QUEEEE"

"Si hijo la muchacha está embarazada y quieren hacer pasar al niño como hijo tuyo para poder cobrar la herencia, un niño incluso ni ella misma sabe de quién es, porque mientras tu estuviste pasando mil y una carencia y angustia en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes ella se dio la gran vida con sus compañeros de clase y en especial con los mortifagos junior que habían en la escuela. Ya tienen preparada la poción para hacer la adopción de sangre al niño en el mismo momento que nazca. A Hermione la piensan olvidate o algo para que no los delate.

"En cuanto a Hermione como ya te dije los planes de Ron son convertirla en su juguete sexual y ponerla a trabajar para quitarle lo que gane y usar el dinero a su antojo mientras le convenga después cuando se aburra de ella se piensan deshacer de ella como puedan sin levantar sospechas"

Harry estaba cada vez más asqueado de pensar en las personas en las que había confiado y puesto sus ilusiones, esperanzas y amor.

Por cierto, el arrepentimiento de Severus era falso, como falso fue su amor por mí, es verdad que pidió a su amo por mí, pero no por amor sino porque quería hacer conmigo lo mismo que Ron con Hermione. No creas que todo el odio y el desprecio que te profeso siendo tu maestro era un acto.

"ahora hijo te tengo que presentar las opciones de las que te hable, la primera es seguir adelante e irte conmigo, reunirte con tu padre, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, tus abuelos, en fin todos los que ya partimos y te hemos querido. La otra opción es regresar un momento después de que recibiste la maldición, y solucionar las cosas desde allí, y la última opción es volver en el tiempo en tus vacaciones del 4º. Año y tratar de arreglar tu vida como mejor te parezca desde ese tiempo, teniendo que lidiar con Voldemort, el ministerio y el viejo entrometido una vez más, en ambas opciones de regreso tienes todos los recuerdos de lo que hemos hablado aquí y el pedazo de alma de Tom que vino contigo se queda aquí por lo que serás libre de toda su influencia suficiente tuviste ya de eso, la decisión es tuya hijo piénsalo por un momento".

Harry empezó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de aclarar sus ideas, en primer lugar la opción de seguir adelante era muy tentadora estar con su familia era lo que siempre había querido, poder conocer a su papa, compartir con su mamá, ser parte de las bromas de los merodeadores. Pero pensó en Hermione su sonrisa, sus ojos marrones que lo veían con tanta dulzura, su cabello rizado que había logrado domesticar, en la fuerza que le impulsa siempre a dar lo mejor de sí y en lo que podía haber sido y les quitaron en el futuro que le esperaba al lado de Ron, donde prácticamente seria violada continuamente por el maldito pelirrojo. Ginny disfrutando de la fortuna de su familia haciendo pasar un niño por suyo que realmente el niño no le importaba pero no dejaría que ellos destruyan el patrimonio de su familia. También pensó que si regresaba a su 4º. Año podía salvar muchas vidas, entre ellas su padrino, Remus, Tonks, Dobby Hedwin su querida lechuza y su verdadero primer amigo Ojo Loco y muchos más.

Su decisión estaba tomada, regresaría en su 4º. Año e iniciaría todo de nuevo pero esta vez lo haría todo como debió haber sido. Lo primero era buscar a Hermione explicarle todo e iniciar una relación con ella.

"Mamá" dijo Harry "ya decidí"

"Quita esa cara hijo yo sé que decidiste, y no estés triste, aunque no nos veas los que te queremos siempre estamos contigo. Dijo limpiándose una lágrima traicionera "así que 4º. Año" pregunto – afirmo

Harry se sorprendió y dijo "Cómo supiste?"

Con una sonrisa Lily contesto "soy tu mamá y te conozco"

Se rieron juntos, se abrazaron y lloraron por un tiempo, diciéndose lo mucho que se querían y que estarían juntos pero Lily dijo que esperaba que no fuera muy pronto porque quería tener nietos, bisnietos, etc. Y que dijera a su futura nuera que tanto ella como James la querían mucho y estaban orgullosos de los dos, que les deseaban lo mejor y que fueran muy felices y que le dejaba de tarea analizar lo que había pasado durante su tiempo en la escuela léase la piedra, la cámara, el giratiempo, el torneo porque ella sabía que con una mente tan brillante como la que tiene y libre de pociones lo averiguaría.

Como ultimo consejo Lily le mando a que los dos aprendan oclumancia, confíen en Sirius y Remus con todo y vaya a Gringotts lo mas pronto posible, que pidiera leer su testamento, solicitara una auditoria de sus cuentas, y trataran de liberar a Sirius.

En la pared detrás de ellos apareció una puerta Lily le indico a su hijo que la atravesara, tras una última sonrisa acuosa ambos se despidieron por un tiempo muy largo.


End file.
